Programmable electronic energy meters are rapidly replacing electro-mechanical meters due to the enhanced functionality achieved using programmable logic integrated into solid-state electronic meters. Some of these meters can be used to meter various different electrical services without hardware modification. For example, meters having a voltage operating range between 98 Vrms to 526 Vrms are capable of operation with either 120 V or 480 V services. U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,621, dated Oct. 10, 1995, entitled SWITCHING POWER SUPPLY HAVING VOLTAGE BLOCKING CLAMP, assigned to ABB Automation Inc. discloses examples of such meters. In addition, some meters are constructed for use with any 3-wire or any 4-wire service, also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,621.
However, many meters have complex packages that are difficult to assemble and which make it difficult to test the meter, leading to increased costs and lower reliability. Therefore, there remains a need for an electronic meter package that is easy to assemble, reliable, and permits easy testing of the enclosed meter.